From Kimchi to Burgers
by BritaniaAngelEngland
Summary: When America's boss signs him up for a 'Cultural Exchange' with South Korea, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Now having to spend a whole month with the Korean, will anything good come out of this? Eventual AmericaxKorea
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone~ A new story! Enjoy and please R&R 3**

"Culture Exchange?" America asked uninterestedly, slouching in his chair and picking dirt out from under his nails.

"Yes, to put it simply," His boss replied.

"You and another country will spend a month together. First, they will spend 15 days here with you in America, and then you will stay with them for 15 days in their country. Understand?"

"What? No way man, I don't want to do something like that, it sounds stupid. Besides, I have plans for this month and my country needs me to be here."

The president sighed in irritation.

"Your attitude is one of the reasons I agreed to make you do this. Maybe during this month, you'll learn some manners."

Before the young nation could protest any further, his boss pressed the button on his desk to call his secretary.

"Bring him in, please." He called calmly into the speaker.

A few moments later, the secretary opened the door and America heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! And this door was made in Korea too!"

"Very nice." She replied, her smile faltering from the bothersome Korean. She gave the president a small nod before closing the door, enclosing the three of them together. South Korea waved enthusiastically at America, who only sunk further into his leather chair after giving a sheepish wave.

America was not pleased at all. He had heard about South Korea's personality from time to time from Japan. He had a feeling this month would not be one of his best.

"Welcome to America, Im Yong Soo. You must be tired from such a long trip."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired- Da-ze..."

"Well, I'm sure America would be more than happy to bring you to his house,"

America gave his boss a pleading look, but he wouldn't have it.

"And if he tries to leave you, do call me."

He handed the Korean boy his number and watched as the teen added the number to his phone. America put his hand on his forehead and sighed. His boss was being really strict on this matter. From the way it looks, he will be stuck with South Korea all month for sure.

"Now then, it's getting late. Why don't you two head home?"

The president gave America a firm glare, and he knew he meant business.

"Come on, Korea..." He said, all of his spirit drained.

"Coming- Da-ze!" He cheered behind him.

A long month this shall be...


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the super late chapter! I've been busy, but I will try my hardest to update more often. I tried really hard to add fluff into this little filler here, so please don't get upset. Rest assured, it will get better. Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

><p>South Korea must not have been lying when he said he felt tired. Shortly after leaving his boss's office, America and Korea began the drive to America's house about an hour away. It was much to the others surprise; Korea had been relatively quiet in the car. However, it wasn't until he snuck a glance at him he realized the poor boy had been struggling just to keep his eyes open.<p>

"You can sleep, you know."

"Really?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, whenever I go to Japan's house, he says it's impolite to fall asleep in the car of your host, so I guess I thought it would be rude. Da-ze."

America raised his eyebrows. Next time he goes to visit Japan, he will have to remember not to sleep in his car.

"This is America dude, do what you want. If your tired, than go to sleep. I think I have a pillow in the backseat if you want it." he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

He hesitated, then smiled. "Thanks!" He reached back, grabbing the fluffy white pillow from the back seat and making himself comfortable with it. Only minutes later, America heard light snoring from the other boy. Turning the radio on low, America continued the drive home.

* * *

><p>After getting off of the highway, America had to stop at a traffic light in the small town, it was only then he got to have a good look at Korea. The other boy wore a strange outfit, which America figured was something traditional in Korea. He noticed one hair curl that stuck out to the side of his head, and America instinctively reached out to pull it out, just barely stopping his hand in time.<p>

_'What am I doing...?'_

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, beginning to drive once the light turned green.

The blonde pulled into his cement driveway just as his car's clock stuck 12:00 am. He cut the engine and turned to the passenger in the seat next to him.

"Korea." He said in attempt to wake him.

"We're here, dude." He nudged him with no response.

"Yong-soo?" He tried, nudging him harder with no response. He decided to try another tactic. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, causing the car horn to sound very loudly, jolting the Korean awake. He yelped and sat up wide eyed.

"What was that Da-ze!"

America laughed at the petrified look on Korea's face.

"We're here." He choked, trying to hold back another fit of laughter. After Yong-Soo was able to speak once more, he replied.

"Why did you honk the horn...?"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up the first few times, so I decided to do that instead. And hey look! It worked!" He snickered. South Korea starred at him for a moment, then smiled. In one swift movement, Korea reached over and twisted America's nipples, causing the other to yell out in pain.

"Ahhhh! What the hell man?"

"That's what you get da-ze!" He said, stretching and then searching for the door handle.

"You just grabbed a no-no spot. That was not cool."

The American winced as he rubbed the tender violated spots on his chest. Korea located the handle and slid out the door of the car, grinning from ear to ear. Sulking, the other boy stepped out and trudged to the trunk, opening it with his keys and pulling out two large duffle bags that Korea recognized as his own. America slung one over his shoulder, and carried the other with his free hand.

"I can carry my own bags if you want da-ze." Korea offered.

"Nah, I got it. But if you can, could you unlock the front door for me?"

He gesturing towards the set of keys on the now closed top of his trunk. The brunette raced to the door after grabbing the keys, opening the door and holding it open politely for his host.

"Thanks." America smiled as he walked in. Korea was amazed at how giant the house was from the inside. A small tile area to put shoes when you enter that shortly led to hard wood floor, leading into a living room two times bigger than South Korea's own room, a flat screen TV, three leather couches around a wooden coffee table. He was already entranced.

"You coming?" America asked, heading up the flight of stairs next to the entrance.

"Yep!" Korea followed quickly behind, watching as America easily hefted his two large bags upstairs with no problem what so ever.

_'He's strong...' _Korea noted as the continued.

"I have a lot of rooms, but I was thinking you would like one of the bigger rooms, and plus this one is next to my room so if you need anything you would know where to find me." He led Korea into a large room, almost as big as the living room. It had a king sized bed in the corner next to the window with a large dresser and a walk in closet along with it's own bathroom and a flat screen TV, a desk with a laptop, game council, and more. The Korean gawked at its size.

"Isn't this a little _too _big da-ze?" Korea questioned, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"You don't like it? I have lots of other rooms if you don't like this one. I just thought it would be easier for you so you don't have to search for the bathroom, 'cause you got one here."

"No, this is fine! I just feel like I'm imposing on you, for accepting such a big room..." he replied, scanning the room and its contents.

"Nah don't worry about. I'm actually kind of excited! I haven't really had a guest visit in a while."

He set the bags down in the corner of the room where they wouldn't be in the way.

"Really? That seems like such a waste..." He sat on the bed, sinking into the comfortable mattress, much different from what he was used to."

"How so?" He asked, watching the Korean try out the different objects in the room.

"Well, you have all these things and rooms but you never use it, or have anyone to enjoy it with you da-ze."

America frowned, realizing it was actually true, he really didn't have many people to share his house with. It was somewhat lonely.

"Well I have Tony...and the whale! Oh and Molossia sometimes comes to stay for a while!" He said, trying to convince himself more than the other.

"Who...?" Korea looked at him confusedly, only turning his gaze back to his bag, where he was currently pulling out all kinds of items.

"Tony is my alien friend, and the whale comes around from time to time, who's also my friend! Molossia...I don't even know about him..."

"You have weird friends da-ze." Korea giggled and America pouted.

"Tony is not weird!"

"Aliens originated in South Korea you know."

"That's a lie!" Japan was right, he does do that a lot.

Korea put his bags into the closet, not feeling in the mood to unpack.

"Want to tour the rest of the house?" America asked, trying to change the topic.

"Sure da-ze!"

America led him out of the room, pointing to the next door over.

"My room is there, if you need anything."

Korea nodded, taking mental notes.

They went down the stairs and into the living room.

"This is the living room; make yourself at home here, the remote is on the coffee table.

"The sliding glass door here leads onto the back porch. It's too dark to see now, but you have a good view of the mountains. Sometimes in the early morning I even see deer!"

Korea gazed around, the large room made him feel small.

"The kitchen is right around the corner, there's lots of food, so help yourself." He showed Korea the pantry and how to work the oven and microwave.

"Down the hallway over there," he pointed to the hallway next to the stair case.

"That's where all the other rooms and bathrooms are. Oh! The basement is also over there, I made it into a game room, it's pretty sweet."

Korea was beginning to feel slightly homesick, seeing how different life in America was compared to how he normally lived. He brushed it off and smiled.

"Your house is big! I can't wait to do things da-ze!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Ah yeah, it's gonna be great!" America beamed. He yawned and looked over at the clock. It was almost one AM.

"Hey, I'm going to head to bed now, is that cool with you?"

"Sure, I'll just find something to do!"

"Alright, just don't stay up too late if you want to do stuff tomorrow, I don't want you to be dragging!"

America left upstairs, leaving Korea to his solitude downstairs. His stomach growled.

"Well, I suppose I should make something to eat da-ze." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"America, do you have any Kimchi?" Korea hovered above America on his bed.<p>

"Do I have any what...?" America asked, his words slurred from fatigue.

"Kimchi." He repeated.

"No..." America rolled over, quickly falling back to sleep.

South Korea frowned, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Music began to blast in America's ears as he jolted awake, searching for the source of the noice. Lazily, he slid his glasses onto his face and shuffled downstairs, where the music became even louder with every step.<p>

"What are you doing?" America asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Korea was happily singing karaoke with enthusiasm, beaming as America entered the room. He paused the game and turned to America.

"Wanna play!" He asked with up most excitement. America noticed four empty cans of soda on the coffee table.

"No thank you, just keep it down ok? It's late and I'm tired."

"'Kay! You can go back to sleep now!" Korea was clearly hyper, America thought to hide his soda from Yong-Soo from now on. He went back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!"<p>

America jumped up at the sound of Korea's scream downstairs, he got up and ran down to see what was going on.

"Korea! What's wrong!" America asked, suddenly wide awake.

The Korean emerged from the back porch, holding what America could only make out to be America's bat, which he kept by the back door when he wanted to hit baseballs.

"W-well, I wanted to get some fresh air so I went onto the porch when I heard a loud noise that scared me da-ze!"

America tilted his head, puzzled at what the older boy could have heard.

"What did it sound like?"

Korea cautiously came back into the house, closing the door behind him.

"It sounded like 'Vwooooosshhhu!'"

America smiled, knowing now what Korea heard.

"It was the horses. I forgot to mention I have a couple I ride from time to time. They're in the stable out back. Sorry, I didn't think it would scare you so bad..."

Korea let out a sigh in relief, leaning the bat against the wall.

"Good! I'm glad it's just a horse and not a big monster or something..."

America went over to him, Korea moved out of the way for America to slide the glass door open once more and step out into the cool August air.

"Ahhh~ The wind feels great doesn't it?"

"It does." Korea admitted, timidly stepping onto the porch next to America.

They both took a seat on the chairs America had out gazed at the star filled sky. Korea sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"What's wrong? You seem less cheery all of a sudden." America commented.

"Is that so? I guess I'm feeling kind of homesick, you know?" Korea replied, only now playing with the ties on his hanbok.

America frowned, trying to think of a way to make his guest feel better once more. He glanced up at the moon, and then he realized.

"Hey, have you ever seen the moon during the day time in Korea?"

Korea scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I guess so, why da-ze?"

"Well, sometimes when I'm away from home I look up at the sky and realize, even though I'm away from home, I'm always connected by the moon, 'cause I know someone from my home land can also see it, you know? It's weird how even though it's daytime, someone else can see the moon where it's dark."

Korea starred at him for a minute, before breaking out laughing. America blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't laugh! I was trying to make you feel better!"

"But it's funny da-ze!"

America pouted, watching as Korea wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Your right, thank you, America."

"Your welcome, now go to sleep! We have things to do tomorrow and I won't stop because you're tired!" America bid him goodnight and left Korea once more. Korea kicked his feet lightly, smiling and looking at the moon hanging bright in the air.

_'It's stupid, but oddly reassuring...'_

Korea hoped that maybe North Korea was looking up at the same beautiful moon right now. He went up to his room, glancing at the moon one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Uwahhh, sorry for the super cliche ending, I know it sounds stupid but I thought it was cute. I thought one day while looking at the moon one afternoon, 'Couldn't someone in Japan or Korea be looking at the moon too?' I thought it was weird how I could see it in daylight. Oh, and don't worry, North Korea and Molossia won't be making an appearance. Or any OC for that matter. I just added North Korea since I think Korea probably misses him...<p>

Anyway, please R&R and tell me how crappy my story is! :D


End file.
